Bringing Home the Bacon
Bringing Home the Bacon is a quest about reviving the importance of the currently neglected pigs. Official description Walkthrough |items = * 5 Wheat (Can be obtained during the quest) Recommended: * Explorer's ring 3, 4, or Clan vexillum and Amulet of glory (4) * Methods to get to East Ardougne, Draynor Village, Falador, Lumbridge, and Varrock (lodestones activation, for example) *Two water runes and two law runes for fast teleportation to Ardougne market place. (Requires 51 Magic and completion of Plague City) }} A new treat To start, talk to Eli Bacon at the pig pen of Falador Farm north of Port Sarim. The Explorer's ring 3 will allow you to Cabbage port to the Falador cabbage patch slightly east of it. Eli will introduce "bacon", a new type of meat he has discovered and named after himself, to you by giving you a sample of it. Eat the bacon and give your opinion. Eli wants to advertise pigs and explain how they are no longer useless animals, but serve delicious meat. A cutscene occurs, laying out the plan to you. Keeping the bacon addicts at bay s come to the farm in search of Bacon.]] Multiple locals have come to the farm in order to taste more bacon (although Eli initially believes they want to eat him instead). Eli explains how he gave a few a taste and now they are addicted. They open the gate and begin to lay butter on the pigs. Eli orders you to make decoys to distract the addicts. You're given a Bacon heap and 9 planks (If you don't have space in your inventory you can ask him later when you have more space). Build pig decoys at the hotspots in the centre of the field. First build it up with the planks, then add the bacon. Do it for all three decoys. You will need to continually add bacon to the decoys until Eli leads all the pigs out of the field. (Tip: Build the middle one and keep adding bacon, all the addicts will come to that one and it saves time.) After Eli has led all the pigs away from the addicts, you will be taken to the cellar of the house. Talk to Eli and he will explain that he wants to train pigs to gather people's attention. Answer based on which pig pet you would like (it affects only the appearance and can be changed later). Then go to Martin the Master Gardener in Draynor Village. Draynor Village Note: On the way to Martin, there is a wheat patch East of Draynor Village. Pick the wheat if you did not acquire any wheat yet. Talk to Martin and ask to take one of Pigzilla's piglets. He will explain that he has been pickpocketed and wants you to give the culprit a good "beating" before he will give you one. Head north west and talk to each character. (One quick way is to immediately accuse each character until you get the correct one.) They will each say who each other was with. The person who was not mentioned by anyone is the culprit who pickpocketed Martin. Accuse him and then a cutscene will occur. The culprit is different for each player. Martin orders you to punch the culprit, and you do so. However, they both complain that it was not enough, so the camera view directs you to a kitten and a pig, while your character savagely thrashes the culprit. Meanwhile you hear the voice of a narrator commentating on the two little creatures' adventures to the symphony of your bludgeoning of the pickpocket and his cries of pain. After the beating, Martin will give you the piglet. Training the Piglet Head back to Eli in the storm cellar and hand over the piglet to him. Eli will then ask you to create a machine to train the Pigzilla piglet up into a fully grown pig. Go into the northern room and click to build the machine. Eli will supply you with all the supplies needed. Head back to the machine and click to upgrade it. Eli will then ask you to get him 5 wheat. He will then explain that he wants to make the addicts fall asleep with a sleeping potion. Go back outside and put some bacon on the fake pig decoys. Then drug the bacon. However, after the addicts eat the bacon, they do not fall asleep. Return to Eli and he will explain that the potion takes some time to work. He will then ask you to get him 5 fresh picked onions. You have to pick the onions from a field, and only after he asks you to do so, otherwise he will not accept them. Also, Eli will not accept onions obtained via other means, such as buying, monster drops, or even from allotment patches. The closest onion patch is south of Draynor Village bank. Alternatively, you can use a Clan vexillum teleport and run a bit south-west to the onion patch north of Rimmington. When returning to Eli, you will discover that the addicts have disappeared and that the pig is fully grown. You will hand over 5 onions to him. Now click on the machine to train the pig. A cutscene will occur where the pig enters the machine. The pig will exit wearing equipment relevant to the type of machine you made: a knapsack for a beast of burden, pots and a knife for combat, or a really small altar for prayer. This can be changed later. Visiting Cities Eli will then ask you to take the pig to the Lumbridge Castle courtyard, the Varrock Marketplace, the Ardougne Marketplace, and near the north Falador gate (they are all near the relative lodestones). He will give you a Pig display list to help you keep track. The cities may be visited in any order. Make your way to Lumbridge and go into the castle's courtyard. Walk the pig and a cutscene will occur where several men and women will gather around you wondering why you are carrying a pig. You will explain how useful the pig is, the way depending on the option you chose for how pigs could be useful. Now travel to the city of Varrock and walk north to the market square, south of the palace. Yet again more people will come to your attention and favour pigs. Go to Falador next and praise porcine procreation in the western marketplace of the city. The characters will again cheer for you and the idea of raising pigs. Finally, visit the East Ardougne marketplace in the easternmost part of the city. Once again, more characters will surround you and idolise pigs. The order in which you visit the cities doesn't matter. You do have to wait for your character to cross the city off the list, or you will have to go back. After going to all four cities, return to Eli and he will say that the plan was a success and he will reveal bacon in a year's time or so. Congratulations! Quest Complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * * * * A customisable pig pet. (Name can be changed by Martin the Master Gardener and type can be changed by changing the pig machine by right-clicking on it) * Ability to make three pig familiars: Spirit pack pig, Spirit prayer pig, Spirit war pig. * Weekly bacon or familiar reward claimable from Eli. * Access to Pig Pits in major cities across Gielinor. * Ability to cook and eat Bacon, Bacon stacks, piles, heaps and mounds. ** Ability to create Pork pie. ** Ability to brew Pigswill. Upgrading the machine After the quest, you can upgrade the pig creation machine using Construction, giving you access to stronger pig familiars. Boosts may not be used to upgrade machines. * Upgrading to tier 2 requires 44 Construction, Crafting, and Summoning and 3 oak planks, 2 steel bars and at least 3 nails. Gives 100 Construction and Crafting experience. * Upgrading to tier 3 requires 84 Construction, Crafting, and Summoning and 3 teak planks, 2 mithril bars, and at least 3 nails. Gives 1,000 Construction and Crafting experience. Music unlocked * Always on my Rind * Underbelly * Glutton for Nourishment (upon completion) Required for completing * Tirannwn Tasks: ** Hard: "A Face in the Clouds" Transcript Gallery Bringing Home the Bacon concept art.png Bringing Home the Bacon BTS concept art.jpg Eli Bacon concept art.jpg Trivia * There is a reference to the lack of horses in RuneScape when Eli says "Just look at those useless no-horned unicorns that were all over the place a few years ago. When people worked out they tasted good they were wiped right out!". * The predicament the Master Farmer faces in the quest is a reference to players pickpocketing him for seeds and Thieving experience. * Once you've drugged the addicts one of them has a chance of saying "Can't sleep, Dream pigs will eat me" this is a reference to a Simpson's episode where they flashback to Bart when he was a toddler, he says "Can't Sleep, Clown'll Eat Me" because he suffers nightmares from a badly made clown cot made by Homer. * Bringing Home the Bacon was the last quest to be released before the release of RuneScape 3. * The character of Eli Bacon seems to be based loosely on Canadian serial killer Robert Pickton, who used his pig farm as a way to dispose of his victims bodies. Although Eli won't outright admit that any of the missing NPCs in the area are his fault, there are many chat options that make him out to be a shady character, and possibly a cannibal. ** There are four boxes in the cellar (two east and two west) with what appears to be human skeletons. * This is the only voice-acted quest in which a character addresses the player by name. References Category:Wikia Game Guides quests